


臭味相投

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, 兽化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 是狼x狐狸，完全兽型，生物习性我也不知道有没有写错，就……就这样吧咳咳





	臭味相投

**Author's Note:**

> 是狼x狐狸，完全兽型，生物习性我也不知道有没有写错，就……就这样吧咳咳

库丘林看上了那只叫做卫宫的火红狐狸。

那打理得根根分明的红色皮毛和那条蓬松的大尾巴，睡觉时能把自己裹成一颗红色大毛球，可爱死了。

哦当然，只有可爱还是入不了库丘林的眼的。他一见钟情的一刻是在那天，卫宫捕猎时朝他的隐蔽之处撇来的那一眼，性感得他想在她肚子里成结。

就像流星划破天空般没有预兆，甜美的爱情让他忘了自己是匹狼的事实，该死他甚至觉得她那只同样红色皮毛的叫做凛的小女儿也可爱得要命。

他畅想着：以后他们因为物种隔离不会有孩子，他会把凛当自己亲生女儿般照顾，在她长大后为她赶跑不合格的追求者。

他以为自己克服物种障碍决定去追求卫宫已经是成功了大半了，没想到他一如既往不太好的运气又在演他：

——库丘林以为卫宫和那只叫凛的小狐狸是母女。

在库丘林用追雌性那套时，卫宫咬得他好几个地方都掉了毛，然后他终于知道了卫宫是只单身公狐狸。

——卫宫以为库丘林看上了凛。

天地良心！库丘林能骄傲地说自己只能对成年雌性硬起来，现在这个标准多了一只叫卫宫的公狐狸。

——凛以为库丘林是想杀了卫宫。

库丘林发誓那只是一个吻，自己那时候好不容易能凑得那么近，他忍不住就扑过去亲了一大口——叼住对方吻部的狼吻。

以上大部分在库丘林冷静下来之后就不当一回事了，库丘林从来不会退缩。

最让他纠结的是卫宫是雄性这件事，他怎么都想不到那么一只疼爱照顾孩子的狐狸是雄性，这让他那一身追求异性的本领都形同虚设。

看着眼前这只把凛牢牢护在身后的公狐狸，库丘林小心翼翼地放下叼着的兔子，尚存一口气的兔子抖了抖它的大脚丫。

“送你的。”

凛在卫宫身后探出小脑袋，被卫宫又塞了回去：“我们不需要。”

“谁会跟食物过不去。我就扔这了，别浪费了。”库丘林潇洒地转身离去。

潇洒是潇洒，隔了一段时间库丘林还是回来看了一眼，沾着狼的气味的兔子还在原地，一时半会还没有被其他动物叼走。

库丘林不气馁，他看准了卫宫的性格十分实在，闹别扭也不会真的和珍贵的食物过不去。

库丘林便天天送来猎物，猎物越来越肥美，越来越多种类，有时候的猎物都和卫宫的体型差不多大了。而卫宫也的确如库丘林所想的，别扭了几天之后，用看傻子的眼神看孜孜不倦地“浪费”着食物的库丘林，再低头盯着那猎物颇久。大概是心疼这么肥美的猎物吧，最后还是不情不愿地叼了起来。

不过卫宫依旧自律得很，即使库丘林用能把一大一小狐狸给养废的频率送来猎物，卫宫只拿能给凛加餐程度的猎物，他和凛的日常食物依旧是卫宫自己狩猎回来的。

不过这个糖衣炮弹的效果还是不错的。卫宫虽然依旧不太待见他，但是凛这个小姑娘算是放下了戒备心，这相当于是攻略了三分之一了！

剩下的三分之二，库丘林只能靠磨，耐心可是狼的专长。

在平时的“偶遇”中一点点地缩短相处距离，让卫宫习惯自己的味道；邀请卫宫去散步，给他展示一头狼是怎么不务正业地去抓鱼的；必须将自己的爱语毫无顾忌地说给卫宫听，即使被揍；再放肆点，就是凑过去蹭卫宫的脖颈，舔他嘴角不存在的进食后的血迹。

连库丘林都在为自己的耐性惊叹，他耗费了整整一年多的时间去捂热那只面冷心硬的狐狸，就连双方在冬天来临的发情期，库丘林也忍了下来，没有凭借力量优势霸王硬上弓。取而代之的，是一狼一狐叠在一起互相舔着对方的凶器，将糊在对方腹部软毛上的东西都舔掉。

发情期一过，凛一见到库丘林就甩起她的小粉拳抡过去。库丘林哪敢反抗大小姐啊，只得乖乖站好受着，特别真诚地解释为什么卫宫身上全是他的味道，因为他们两情相悦了！

而在凛身后赶来的卫宫，没反驳也没认同，叼起凛后颈的皮毛落荒而逃。

库丘林简直想像猴子一样蹦蹦跳跳到山顶，扬天长啸一声表达自己的开心。

卫宫这是终于被自己捂软了，就差口头给个名分了——不给都行，他不在乎。

——下一次的发情期还有多久啊！？他快等不及了！

库丘林之后再做出的亲密行为，卫宫果然都没有抵抗得太激烈，甚至可以说是半推半就地纵容。库丘林终于有机会把脸埋进卫宫的皮毛里使劲蹭了，还能把这团红毛球团入自己怀里，用身体和尾巴围着红毛球再团一圈，一起享受午后的睡眠。

在卫宫第一次啄吻库丘林的吻部的时候，狼觉得自己像奔跑了一晚上似的口干舌燥。

这样的让库丘林幸福得得意忘形的日子过得很快，冬雪融化，草长莺飞，万木葱茏，瓜果飘香。他们养着冬膘的同时，库丘林隔三差五去嗅卫宫身上的味道，甚至在亲昵时将卫宫整个翻过来，拨开他不自觉夹住的大尾巴，看那腿间的肉茎。

它正如库丘林所料地发生着变化，为着一年一度的发情期。

卫宫羞耻地翻过身想咬他，库丘林躲过去就蹭着卫宫的脸舔了几口，毛绒绒的大脑袋枕在卫宫肩上与他交颈相拥。

冬天来临时，卫宫忙前忙后把凛送到樱那里，同一窝出生的两姐妹总归比较让卫宫放心。

刚回到窝里没几天，库丘林喷着热气钻了过来，仰躺在雪上不知羞耻地展示着自己身下的资本。

他们的发情期到了。

卫宫承受着背上的狼的动作，成年公狼的体重对他来说稍微有点过了。库丘林在他体内肆意驰骋，长有阴茎骨的凶器顶得他像雌性一样软绵绵地叫出声来。他的前肢撑不住这样暴力的攻势和公狼的体重，整只狐狸垮了下来，偏偏下身被公狼的东西串着提了起来，几乎悬空的后腿都在发抖。

公狼叼着他的后颈把他提溜起来，卫宫的前肢根本没有力气再撑住库丘林的体重。库丘林只好把自己拔出来，安慰地舔着卫宫的脸，然后顺着卫宫腹部的软毛往下，长舌圈着卫宫的肉茎。

那让卫宫立刻软化了下来，炸毛的尾巴都变回了原样，尾巴尖有意无意地扫着库丘林身上那根涨红的棍子。

库丘林发出威胁的低吼，叼着卫宫放到一旁的石块上，也不用爬卫宫的背，他自己利用高度差趴着石块就把下身塞回卫宫的温柔乡。

狐狸的腹部肉眼可见隆起一块，尾巴无意识地甩动着，蹭到库丘林腹部的软毛又是一阵火。狼咬着他的后颈，把自己的整根东西完全塞进，在卫宫破音的尖叫声中成结射精。

库丘林又咬在了卫宫的后颈，对于两个不同的物种来说这足够致命，对于伴侣来说这却足够亲昵。卫宫就陷在了危机感、情欲以及亲昵的三重漩涡中，翘起的尾巴根抖得不行。

库丘林见他这么可怜兮兮的样子，理智和噬虐心好一番挣扎，最后折了个中，俯身舔着卫宫的脸一直到他安定下来——然后库丘林又爬了一次背。

发情期长着呢，怎么可能就这么快就结束！

卫宫那狭长的、眼角似乎带着红的眼控诉般瞪向身后，水汪汪的，再凶再有杀气的眼神都要软化成可怜可爱了。这可真要了库丘林的命——还记得他是怎么对卫宫一见钟情的吗？

而再次被涨得呜咽出声的狐狸快要把上半身都缩成一团了。皮毛下结实的肌肉线条凸现了出来，让卫宫看起来莫名的瘦，仿佛库丘林再弄得粗暴点就要散架了。

狼的吻部蹭着卫宫的尖耳，蹭得卫宫扭头就想咬回去，然后吻部就被轻轻地叼住了——库丘林即使是在激烈的动作中，也控制着落下了这个缱绻的吻……

发情期过去后，卫宫去接回凛的时候，小狐狸远远地试探着靠近，卫宫见状身体一僵。

发情期厮混那段时间，库丘林就差没直接尿在他身上来标记气味了。现在无论他怎么洗，库丘林的味道都像是从内到外散发出来的，别说凛了，就是不在发情期中的卫宫自己，都被这股味道熏得本能地战栗。

他狠狠瞪了一眼身后的库丘林，单方面决定冷战开始。

库丘林老神在在地继续趴着闭目养神，他非常有自信能把冷战都捂暖捂没了。

——而且……

库丘林盯着卫宫那蓬松的大尾巴，垂眼在心里盘算着。

——离下一次的发情期还有一年的时间呢。

END


End file.
